Even a Trickster Bows to Love
by Padaloki
Summary: Christmas finds Loki moody and refusing to leave his room while Thor and Jane and the others cheerfully celebrate the holiday. A few presents and some hot chocolate might warm his heart, however; especially if there's a little romance thrown in. Lokane, post-Thor TDW, contains spoilers.


_This fic is a Christmas gift to Trickster Bows (Merry Christmas, my dear!). It's a Lokane one-shot set post-Thor TDW, and I should warn you that the kissing scene (oops! spoilers) might not be particularly well-written, since I myself have never properly kissed a guy (or girl). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"You must venture out of your room _sometime,_ Loki."

There was, of course, no answer from the taciturn god of mischief within. Thor hadn't been expecting one, but his brother had shut himself inside the room for weeks, emerging only —- according to Darcy —- in the small hours of the morning to snatch a few scraps from the kitchen before disappearing back into his self-imposed prison. It pained Thor's heart to witness Loki's isolation, but there was little he could do, short of forcing Loki to emerge and interact with Jane and Darcy and Erik; and Thor that trying to force Loki into anything never ended well.

Sighing, and giving the doorknob one last rattle, Thor turned away and returned to the room Jane had given him, one he sometimes shared with Darcy's friend Ian when he visited the motley family. Jane had been gracious enough to allow Thor and Loki to stay in her home (the sizable amount of gold Loki had stolen from Asgard's treasury had certainly helped) after Malekith had been defeated and the Nine Realms secured for the time being. Thor had willfully given up his position as crown prince and returned to Midgard to live with Jane; a matter of days later, Loki too had appeared, startling Thor and driving him both into a furious rage and into an overjoyed rapture at the news that he was, in fact, alive. According to Loki, Odin had been placed back on the throne, after being administered some spells and various potions ensured to maintain his sanity and influence his decisions in ways Loki favored. Thor had been most annoyed to find out that it was Loki, not Odin himself, who had sent him off from Asgard with his implied blessing; but all was quickly forgiven, as Thor was simply too happy with Loki's survival to be angry for long.

The joy, however, was almost as quickly dampened when it became clear that Loki wanted little to do with the other inhabitants of the house, preferring rather to shut himself away in his room and refuse contact with the rest. Thor know the others rather preferred it this way, and he tried not to let it trouble him, but he was worried for his little brother. He did wonder, shortly, why Loki had even bothered coming to stay with them if he wanted solitude; but the answer was rather obvious —- Loki was lonely, lonely enough to be drawn to Thor and his friends, but too proud or unsure of his place to risk exposing himself to rejection.

This knowledge did Thor little good, in the end; nothing he said, no matter how heartfelt or entreating, could persuade Loki to emerge from his chamber.

And so it was that the season of Christmas, one Thor knew little of but instantly liked due to its infectious cheer, enveloped the small desert town and caught up the household with the flurry of decorations and laughter and bright smiles, its brilliance dimmed only by Loki's absence. Thor helped Jane hang tinsel and garlands all about the house, felled a great tree for the sitting room, hung the ornaments on its branches with the accompanying chatter of Darcy and Ian, and joined everyone on their merry expeditions into the small town in search of gifts.

"Thor," Jane began, a little hesitantly, as they stood inside a small clothing shop. Darcy and Ian were giggling loudly in the back corner, behind a tall rack, doing a rather poor job of masking their furious kissing; Erik was browsing through the stockings, features reddening another shade with each amorous noise; and Thor and Jane were standing by a wide display of ties, trying to ignore the rather embarrassing scene.

"Yes?" Thor replied, looking up. Jane was biting her lip, eyes averted from his face and brows furrowed a little. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "What does Loki like? I mean—- if I were to get him a present, what would be a good idea? Does he like clothes or books or anything like that?"

Thor's heart warmed a little at the thought that someone other than himself was thinking of his brother. Some of his pleasure must have showed, since Jane flushed a little.

"I mean, I don't know if he'd even be interested in presents, but I think we should get him _something…"_

"No, Jane, you are right, and I thank you for your kindness. My brother is fond of books —- especially those concerning science and magic. He also rather likes socks, as I recall," Thor said with a grin. "Soft, colorful ones. Loki denies it, of course, but he always loved the pairs Mother would knit for him."

"You think he would like a pair of socks? Like, really warm ones?"

"I do. He may not show his appreciation, though," Thor added. Jane nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, your brother's not one for expressing gratitude, is he?"

Thor shook his head.

"Well, I'll work on it. Socks and some science books. He'll probably just laugh in my face, but I'd hate to see him only get something from you when we're all giving each other things," Jane said, a note of pity in her voice. She was such a compassionate woman; Thor admired her for it.

While Darcy and Ian continued to explore their physical attraction in the back corner of the shop and Erik reached the color of Thor's old cape, Thor and Jane searched through the socks, pulling out pairs that seemed particularly soft or warm or had interesting patterns. They eventually settled upon a thick pair with black and red stripes, a pair emblazoned with little whiskered cats, and a rather fluffy pair in a rich green that was very near Loki's favorite shade of the color. By that time, the others were ready to leave, and Erik was visibly relieved that Darcy and Ian were now only holding hands and exchanging glances. Darcy winked at Jane, who blushed (along with Ian), and Erik's ears grew red. Laughing and teasing the unreserved couple, they departed from the clothing shop and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet in an hour at their vehicle.

When the allotted hour had passed, the group returned home, chattering and filling the rickety van with noise as they compared purchases. Jane and Thor had found several books that Thor was sure would interest Loki (even if the god of mischief would refuse to show it), and Thor felt warm with certainty that Loki would feel appreciated and wanted during this Christmas. The problem, however, was how Loki would react to their gifts; Thor was very well aware that Loki was as likely to spit in Jane's face as he was to accept them with a smile. But Jane also knew this, and Thor trusted her not to be too put out by Loki's antics.

Sighing and sharing a grin with Jane, Thor relaxed and thought with excitement of what the morrow would bring.

* * *

This could not be tolerated.

Thor and his stupid friends were banging about the house, sounding far too happy and cheerful for Loki's liking. For the thousandth time, he questioned why he even bothered living in this hovel; the answer, of course, was obvious to him, and thus he refused to consider it. He would never admit, not even to himself, that he didn't want to be alone, or that Thor and his companions were the only people he knew who would accept him.

No, it was merely that this was a convenient place to live and that Thor's friends were not _unbearable._

"Oh, shut up," Loki muttered, glaring at the door as someone —- Thor, by the sound of it —- thundered past his room, making far more noise than was acceptable. Seething, Loki stood up from his desk and went to stand by the window, gazing out at the desert and willing himself not to unleash his magic in a fit of rage and level the house to the ground.

Tomorrow, as Loki had been lead to understand, was "Christmas," a holiday that involved a great deal of insipid singing, nauseating smiles, and disgustingly cheerful attitudes. No wonder Thor was in love with it. Loki, for his part, was considering an attempt at traveling back in time and slaying whoever had invented the stupid holiday.

His mental ranting was interrupted by a fist pounding upon his door.

"Hello, brother!"

Loki didn't deign to respond.

"May I come in?"

Thor ought to know the answer to _that_ question.

"Please?"

He was not to be persuaded.

"Loki, I have not seen you in eleven days!"

So?

More pounding on the door. "May I speak with you?"

_You already are._

"Loki…"

The god of mischief smirked. It was so delightfully satisfying to hear the annoyance in Thor's voice. Today, however, he was feeling rather bored, and thought it might be worth the trouble to let Thor in, if only for a few minutes, just to amuse himself at his thick-headed bro—- _not_-brother's expense.

With a flick of his hand, Loki unlocked the door. Hearing the click of the lock, Thor turned the handle and burst inside, practically radiating joy.

"Loki!" he cried. The god in question rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Thor, it is I. Now what do you want?"

"I wished to see you."

"Well, you have seen me."

Thor laughed, Loki's acidic tone rolling harmlessly off of him. "I see you are unchanged. Will you join us for supper? Jane has prepared a turkey and mashed tomatoes—-"

_"Potatoes,"_ a female voice corrected from down the hallway. Loki smirked.

"—-and it looks to be wonderful."

Loki raised an eyebrow, pretending to consider. "Will the _brilliantly_ witty Miss Lewis and her equally intelligent and sex-starved love interest be there as well?"

Thor's face fell a little, and he gave Loki a small glare. "You should not be so unkind, brother. These people have welcomed you into their home."

"Only because of you."

"Loki," Thor sighed. He looked about the room. "Will you join us?"

The obvious answer —- _no_ —- was on the tip of Loki's tongue, but he reconsidered. It might be entertaining to take the meal with Thor and his friends, if only to laugh at their stupidity. He wouldn't admit to himself, of course, that he did crave company after so many hours in isolation.

_That_ would be unacceptable.

"Very well," Loki said wearily, looking for all the world as though this were a great sacrifice and Thor ought to consider himself grateful. The lout actually did, of course, grinning brightly and clapping Loki's shoulder.

"Thank you, brother!" Thor cried, standing by with a nauseatingly warm smile as Loki rose and waved a spell over his hair to make it look presentable. Not that he cared what the Midgardians thought of him, but one couldn't go to supper looking _bad._

Thor's friends were surprisingly accepting when Loki joined them, opting to tactfully ignore him rather than show annoyance at his presence. Jane actually made several overtures to Loki, kindly attempting to include him in the conversation, but he would have none of it, rebuffing her attempts with curbed irritability.

"So what have you been doing today?" Jane asked with a somewhat forced smile, directing her gaze to Loki. "I don't think we saw you."

"That is because I did not wish to be seen," Loki bit out, delicately nibbling off a piece of turkey. It was quite good, but there was not a power in the Nine Realms that would persuade him to say so. Thor did _not_ need any encouragement.

"Have you been reading?" Thor prompted, coming to Jane's aid in trying to draw Loki into conversation.

"A little," Loki replied, pointedly vaguely.

"What were you reading?" Darcy asked, startling Loki a little (he had not thought she was paying him the slightest attention).

Loki assumed a loftier air, hoping to convey to her that he would rather not speak with her. "It was a discourse on this history of your country."

"Fun stuff. Are you a history nerd?"

_What?_ Loki let his raised eyebrows convey his lack of understanding.

Darcy, annoyingly, was not deterred. "Do you like history and politics and all that? I majored in political science. Like, studied a lot of it in college."

"I see." Loki tried to look bored.

Darcy shrugged and turned back to Ian, who was shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth and carrying on a rather stilted conversation with Erik. The rest of the meal passed in the same manner, with Loki regretting more and more every minute emerging from his room and interacting with his br—- with _Thor_ and the mortals.

It was when they were clearing away the dishes that he noticed that there was a _tree_ in the sitting room.

Not only a tree, but an assortment of ludicrously decorated packages piled below it.

"What," Loki said, "in Bor's name is _that?"_

Thor laughed. "It is a Christmas tree!"

"A Christmas tree."

"We have decorated it to celebrate the holiday. It is also where we place the gifts to be opened on Christmas morning."

"Gifts?"

"We have all bought each other presents," Thor said cheerfully. "Then we wrapped them in the colorful paper, so it will be a surprise."

Loki nodded, turning his attention from the gaudy spectacle that, for some reason, caused a dull ache in his heart. It was rather obvious that Loki had not been included in this gift-giving, or that he was not really part of the other festivities; not that he cared, of course.

(Then why were his eyes stinging?)

For a moment, just for a moment, a burning desire to be included in the celebrations and merrymaking overtook him, but Loki ruthlessly suppressed it, all but fleeing with a cold excuse to his bedroom and sealing himself inside, far from the reminders of the love and family he had once had.

Let Thor and his friends enjoy their silly holiday. _Loki _did not care.

(He never had been really good at lying to himself).

* * *

It was only five o'clock when Darcy shook her awake.

"Come _on,_ Jane, let's open presents!"

Jane blinked, rubbing her eyes. For heaven's sakes, it was barely even light out. "Whasgoingon?"

"Presents, Jane! Lots and lots of presents! Wake up, we're all waiting for you! Ian's about to pee himself, I think he got me something awesome. About time. Come on, Jane, get out of bed!"

Jane scowled, pushing her hair out of her face and rising. Darcy was so childish, sometimes, especially around holidays. But it _was_ Christmas, so she couldn't really stay angry. Pulling on a sweater, she followed Darcy (who was pretty much bouncing with excitement) into the sitting room. Everyone else was gathered there, sitting on the floor or the couch. Even Loki was there, surprisingly enough, sitting moodily on the corner of the couch and trying to stay as far away from Thor as possible.

Well, this would be interesting.

"I really don't see why I have to be here," Loki muttered, gazing around the room with distaste. "It is far too early to be awake."

"Hush, brother," Thor said, grinning. "Jane! There you are. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go ahead," Jane said, sitting on the carpet beside Thor. "Darcy, you go first."

"Yay!" Darcy squealed, grabbing at the first box with her name written on it and tearing away the paper. Inside was a silvery-black scarf, which she promptly wrapped around her neck with a laugh of delight. "I love it! Thanks, Jane! You rock!"

The next half hour proceeded similarly, with everyone receiving several well-chosen and duly appreciated gifts, and soon the floor was littered with torn boxes and bright wrapping paper.

"Let's see… Who's left?" Jane examined the remaining presents. "These two… are for you, Loki."

The dark-haired god turned his head suddenly from where he had been gazing at the window, surprise momentarily visible on his features. His mouth opened, then closed again, as though he didn't quite trust what might emerge from it, and his brows furrowed as he wordlessly accepted the presents from Jane. Thor was all but beaming; the others were watching Loki with thinly veiled curiosity.

More gracefully than should have been possible, Loki tore away the paper on the first present to reveal the three books Jane and Thor had chosen. He almost concealed the pleasant interest that gleamed in his eyes when he scanned the titles, his long fingers running over the covers rather hungrily.

"Thank you," Loki said, somewhat stiffly, avoiding Jane's and Thor's eyes. At first, Jane thought he just didn't want to look at her (typical), but then she realized it was because his eyes were wet.

_Holy crap._

"You have one more," Thor said, eyes tender as he watched his little brother. "Open it."

Clearing his throat, Loki unwrapped the second present and found three pairs of very soft socks in his hands. For a moment, he didn't move, simply staring at them. Then his eyes flickered to Thor, and they were met with a warm, loving gaze. Jane smiled, too, when Loki glanced at her, deciding not to say anything about the little glimmers of moisture gathering at the corners of his piercing green eyes.

"Thor said you liked socks," Jane said, trying to smooth over Loki's speechlessness.

"Are they at all like Mother's?" Thor asked.

Loki blinked a few times, letting his aloofness fall back around him (though it was rather obvious to everyone that he was touched). "They do resemble hers."

"Good." Thor's eyes were still sparkling with joy.

Everyone seemed to agree in that moment that it was a good idea to start making breakfast, the preparations of which quickly drew attention away from the gifts and into the kitchen. Loki didn't follow them, but no one (wisely) commented on that.

When they sat down to breakfast, Loki still didn't join them.

"Hey," Jane whispered as she sat down next to Thor. "Is your brother…?"

"Do not worry," Thor replied, grinning. "I think he is reading."

Jane laughed. "Really?"

"Most likely. He never could resist new books."

Loki was not seen for the rest of the day; Jane kept an eye out for him, wanting to ask if he liked his socks or was enjoying the books, but Thor assured her that Loki was pleased with their gifts.

That evening, when everyone else was in the sitting room, engaged in a heated game of Scrabble, Jane decided to slip away and take her chances checking on Loki. She wasn't quite sure it was safe, but, seeing as she'd given him presents earlier today, the chances of him violently killing her were probably pretty low.

Stealing a last glance at the sitting room, she walked down the hallway until she reached Loki's door (the only one that was closed). Tentatively raising a hand, she hesitated for a few seconds before knocking twice.

"Hey… Loki?"

There was a shuffle inside the room, and the door opened about three inches, revealing a pale face.

Crap… what was she supposed to say?

"How, uh…. how are you doing? Haven't seen you since this morning."

The door opened a little wider. "Is that cause for alarm?"

For some strange reason, Jane's heart started beating faster when she found herself face-to-face with the god. "No, I mean—- it's just, it's Christmas, and…" This wasn't going well.

Loki's face softened a little. "I see. Was I missed?"

His tone was mocking, but Jane felt bad for him. "Well… I mean… " She glanced down and saw a pair of the socks she and Thor had bought on Loki's feet. _Success,_ she thought. "Do you like the books?"

Loki nodded, then stepped back, opening his door wider and allowing Jane entrance into his room.

"You're letting me in?" Jane muttered incredulously. It was weird, walking into Loki's room —- not that it looked any different than when she had let him start using it, but it was strange knowing that a thousand-year-old god had been living in here for the past few weeks. The room was strangely normal-looking, considering. It was pretty bare, actually —- Jane wondered what it was Loki got up to all day.

"How were your celebrations?"

Jane had forgotten Loki was in the room. "Oh—- good. They're all playing Scrabble now. I think Darcy's winning."

Loki chuckled quietly, moving to stand over by the window. He was dressed in dark sweatpants and one of Thor's flannels (he seemed to like wearing Thor's clothes), and his hair was rumpled but clean. Loki was quite handsome, Jane realized; not in the way Thor was, with rippling bronze muscles and a sunny face and bright laugh, but in a quieter, more intense way, with skin like porcelain, a lean but well-shaped figure, sharp facial features, and inky, soft hair (at least, it looked soft to Jane).

Wait… where was her mind going with this?

Loki noticed her staring, and blood rushed to Jane's face and she turned away, laughing awkwardly. "Sorry, I… Do you want some hot chocolate or something? I think there's still some in the kitchen."

"If it is no trouble to you."

"You know, for a guy who invaded earth, you're pretty polite," Jane said, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words left her mouth. But Loki didn't seem to mind; he smirked —- or grinned, one of the two —- as he followed Jane from his bedroom and into the messy kitchen. "Sorry about all this…" Jane pushed away a pile of plates and took two mugs from a cabinet. "I'll make Darcy and Ian clean up later."

"They are quite in love, are they not?" Loki said, glancing into the sitting room with wry amusement. Darcy was sitting on Ian's lap, smacking him lightly every time he made either a bad move or a very good one. Erik was trying not to notice; Thor seemed as entertained by the couple as by the game.

"Yeah, they are. I don't think Erik's too pleased."

"I think you're right."

As Jane handed Loki the mug, it struck her how incredibly odd this was. She was standing in her kitchen with an ancient god who had invaded her planet a little over a year ago, drinking hot chocolate and talking about her best friend's love life. It was actually pretty easy to talk to Loki; she was beginning to suspect that his pride and loftiness was more of a show than anything else, concealing a more relaxed and actually rather friendly personality.

"IAN!" Darcy screamed, hitting her boyfriend on the cheek before grabbing his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Erik turned redder than the berries on the mistletoe and Thor laughed heartily.

"Do you want to go outside?" Jane asked, glancing at Loki. "They're kind of loud…"

"If you wish."

Still wondering if she was really doing this, Jane lead Loki outside onto the patio, where there was a collection of mismatched chairs and a wonderful view of the desert. All was bathed in the soft white light of the moon, the air clear and cold. Jane sat down on a wicker loveseat, shivering a little but rather enjoying the chilly air; after a brief moment of hesitation, Loki sat down next to her.

Jane suddenly realized they were sitting _really_ close together.

(Hopefully he didn't notice her blushing.)

"Thank you for the gifts," Loki said. Jane turned to see that he was smiling a little.

"You're welcome."

"I wasn't expecting anything."

Loki had meant the words to be funny, but Jane knew there was more behind them. The amusement didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah, well… I couldn't have you get _nothing_ for Christmas," Jane replied. "Although Thor would probably have made sure that didn't happen."

Loki gazed at the little tendrils of steam curling up from his mug. He said nothing.

"You know…" Jane began cautiously, turning to face Loki. "You don't have to stay in your room all the time. You can do stuff with us —- eat, watch TV, hang around in the lab, whatever. We don't bite."

Something sad passed over Loki's face. "I do not make it a habit to go where I am not wanted."

"Not wanted?" Jane waited for Loki to laugh and say he was joking, but he didn't. He really meant it. Jane felt sorry for him. "Loki, we never said we didn't want you around."

"I am hardly unobservant enough to not know that my presence is not desired," Loki said in that same soft voice that seemed to hold so much behind it. "It is highly unlikely that my company would be pleasurable after all I've done. I would rather spare everyone —- and myself —- the discomfort. I am only allowed to stay here because of my connection to Thor. I am not under the mistaken impression that I would be welcome here otherwise."

Jane wondered, suddenly, what it must be like to have lived for centuries and yet feel wanted by no one. Thor, of course, would insist that this was not true, but Jane realized that whether or not it was true didn't matter; Loki didn't believe he was someone that other people liked being around. Jane's heart twinged with pity; she knew how ugly and painful that feeling was. Alien would-be dictator or not, Loki shouldn't have to feel like that.

"I'll be honest, I… wasn't too crazy about you coming here at first. I mean, I didn't know if it would be dangerous, or if you hated me because I loved Thor, or… something like that. But you really are welcome here."

Loki turned to face her, his face blank and unreadable. "Truly?"

"Of course. Provided, of course, you don't try and conquer the world again."

They both laughed, Loki's features brightening into genuine amusement. Jane noticed that their shoulders were touching now (and her heart was beating rather frantically); she didn't know whether to keep laughing at the absurdity of the situation or blush at how awkward she felt.

Then Loki's eyes were staring into hers, and she was transfixed by the intensity of the green gaze. It was as though he were staring into her soul, unlocking all her secrets and fears and penetrating deep into her heart.

Loki's lips curved into a wry smile. "I _like_ you," he said, reminding her of when she had punched his face upon meeting him for the first time in Asgard.

Now, of course, her reaction was completely different; she blushed, and tried to stammer a reply, but then there was a long, slender hand on hers and she made an incoherent and embarrassing noise and blushed even deeper.

"I…"

"Hush," Loki said, his voice low and deep. He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers, eyes fixed steadily on hers. Jane was shivering again, but not from cold.

"Loki…"

"May I?" he asked softly, and then Jane's mind was simultaneously blank and exploding because—- well, because of _Thor,_ and what he would say and how betrayed he would feel —-

And then Jane realized what she had been denying for weeks now, which was that she and Thor had been growing apart. Not completely; they were still close friends, but the romance that had flared between them on Thor's first visit and was briefly resurrected during the battle with Malekith had faded away, verbally acknowledged by neither but no less true because of it. Unlike Darcy and Ian, who seemed to make out at every possible opportunity, Jane and Thor had tapered off into mostly jokes and conversation, perhaps never officially ending the relationship since neither wanted to be the one to bring it up. At that moment, as Jane stared into Loki's eyes, she knew Thor would not be angry. Surprised, perhaps, but not angry. And she could make her own decisions, after all.

Jane flushed a little more, and nodded.

Loki's lips on hers were gentle and smooth and electric, and Jane shuddered with pleasure as he parted her mouth, quietly but insistently taking control. He tipped her head back, hands moving carefully up her neck to rest in her hair. Jane's eyes were closed, but she knew somehow that his were open and still gazing at her face. She lost herself in the sensations, allowing him to guide her. Loki was firm, but not rough; expert, but not controlling.

It was over too soon; gasping for breath, Jane pulled away, her mind whirling and thoughts scattered, only able to process one thing. _That was amazing._

Loki seemed to think the same.

"You are beautiful," he said, causing Jane to flush even more and cover her face, dazed and embarrassed and feeling as though every nerve in her body was on _fire._

Loki's slender hands gently wrapped around hers, pulling them away. "Why be ashamed?"

"I'm not—- I mean, I…" She still couldn't think properly. "I just…"

"This is not your first time kissing a god."

Well, _that_ was the right thing to say. Jane laughed suddenly, a little manically, wondering how Loki could manage to say that and sound amused instead of jealous. "You're right, it isn't."

"Who do you prefer?" Loki's eyes were dancing merrily as he tipped her face back up towards his.

"I'm not sure yet," Jane said boldly. "Thor's a pretty good kisser."

"Oh, really?" Loki replied, grinning before taking her mouth with his again, and _oh gods_ it was so much better this time, passionate and dizzying and wonderful and setting everything in her ablaze with excitement. She hadn't lied about Thor, but Loki was _so_ much better, as though he were working magic with his lips and tongue (it certainly felt like it), and she only wished that it would never end—-

But of course it did, far too soon, as her lungs could only go so long without air. Panting, quivering with sensation, she stared into Loki's eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Well?" he said, and Jane noticed with satisfaction that his voice shook a little.

"You're pretty good," she managed. They both laughed.

"Pretty good?" Loki repeated with mock disappointment. "I'll have to change that."

The first two kisses, wonderful as they were, didn't even compare with the third.

* * *

Their return into the house, of course, was met by a chorus of excitement and a great deal of teasing.

Loki, for his part, couldn't bring himself to care what the others thought.

Surprisingly enough, Thor looked overjoyed when he saw his brother and Jane enter hand-in-hand, lips reddened and faces bright; he gazed at them fondly, congratulating Loki and Jane each with merry enthusiasm. There was no lie in his glowing face; Loki knew, beyond a doubt, that his brother had given them his blessing.

Darcy and Ian seemed to take the news as a challenge, declaring that the two couples must now compete to display the most affection (and the more conspicuous, the better).

"I expect to see you two snogging at every possible opportunity," Darcy informed Jane, who was turning redder by the second, in a way that Loki most _definitely_ did not find endearing in the slightest.

"You have to do it in public too," Ian added.

Erik, for his part, did not appear overly pleased, but it seemed he trusted Jane, and would not express disapproval unless he believed her wronged or deceived. But by the glare he gave Loki, the god knew he could expect a stern lecture in the near future.

"You like her very much," Thor remarked, coming to stand next to Loki as they both watched Jane.

Loki allowed himself to appear utterly indifferent. "Perhaps."

"Brother," Thor laughed, hitting Loki playfully. "Enough of your tricks. I know a man in love when I see it."

"In love? Hardly," Loki scoffed, though his sarcasm was quite apparent.

"Oh, come now. Even a trickster bows to love."

"Yes, but never to his brother." With that, Loki waved a hand, giving Thor a large red nose and impressive antlers, then ducked away before the startled god of thunder could retaliate.

"Loki!"

"Yes, brother dear?" Loki replied, calmly standing next to Jane and taking her hand in his. They shared a smile, eyes glowing with merriment, before Loki turned back to Thor. "Whatever is the matter?"


End file.
